


Everybody loves Stu

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Internet, Social Media, Stu is awesome, Vampires, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: Stu teaching our favourite vampires about the wonders of the internet.And looking at pictures of virgins.Because Stu is awesome.I made a new version because I wasn't happy with the old one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Everybody loves Stu

[](https://imgur.com/QqyiygO)

**Author's Note:**

> What We Do In The Shadows belongs to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.  
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
